rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Salem
Salem[[:File:V3 12 Salem Credits.png|''RWBY'' Volume 3, Chapter 12: "End of the Beginning" - Credits]] is the primary antagonist of RWBY. In "Ruby Rose", the first episode of Volume 1, she serves as the narrator, giving the opening voice-over for the series. She is also the narrator of the first four RWBY: World of Remnant episodes. She makes her first on-screen appearance in the Volume 3 finale, "End of the Beginning". Salem is a very mysterious figure in Remnant, highly knowledgeable about the world and its forgotten history. She is the leader of a group of people with malicious plans. Her goals are to find the Maidens, kill them and take their powers, and destroy the Huntsmen academies and kingdoms. In Volume 4 Episode 3 "Of Runaways and Stowaways", it is implied that she is searching for a relic of some sort in the ruins of Beacon. It is not clear what it is or its relevance to the plot as of yet. Her ultimate goal appears to be nothing less than the extinction of mankind. She is opposed by Ozpin, with whom she speaks directly in "Ruby Rose" and "End of the Beginning". Salem is voiced by Jen Taylor. She was named Mysterious Narrator in the credits of "Black and White" and "Breach". Appearance Salem's skin is a deathly pallor, covered with tortuous, deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face. The sclerae of her eyes are jet black and her irises glow red. She has a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead. She wears a very long black robe with red designs resembling eyes. She also wears a ring resembling a bug on her right index finger. The designs bear a striking visual resemblance to the markings found on Cinder's Glove. She has white hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended. Personality Salem is insidious, patiently moving to undermine and destroy her enemies with cold, deliberate resolve. She is also highly intellectual, with a healthy respect for her enemy, mankind, which she recognizes as possessing both resourcefulness and ingenuity. She also acknowledges humanity's capacity to draw strength from hope, but she uses this knowledge to subvert and destroy them. She is very confident and self-assured, secure in her knowledge that she can best whatever Ozpin sends to stop her and her goals. She also appears to be cruel or sadistic, for she seems to relish the prospect of watching Ozpin burn. However, in contrast, Salem is also fair and collegial towards her allies, giving credit where credit is due and showing genuine appreciation to those who are loyal. In enforcing this atmosphere of fairness, she also discourages unnecessary malignance and cruelty amongst her associates. She is also not above losing her temper, as she is particularly demanding when inquiring whether Cinder has truly killed Ozpin or not. Powers and Abilities While her true power is left to be seen, Salem is known to have an extensive knowledge of the nature of Aura, Dust and the Grimm, as well as an understanding of human nature, society, and history. Qrow Branwen claims he has "seen the things she's made," and "they are fear". Later, in "The Next Step" Grimm are seen being birthed from pools of black liquid outside of her home. This does not directly look as though she created them, but their association with her is implied. Her authority over Grimm is established in "Of Runaways and Stowaways" where she is shown commanding them. Trivia *The name "Salem" comes from the Hebrew word שלם (shalém), which means the state of being whole or intact. The name also has associations of witchcraft and the occult, due to the Salem witch trials, where many people were accused of witchcraft and executed. **It is also a cultivar of rosemary with pale blue flowers. *In an interview with Afterbuzz TV, writers Miles Luna and Kerry Shawcross revealed that Salem's concept was done before the concepts for Team SSSN.AfterBuzz TV At the first RWBY Panel at RTX 2016, they estimated that she was the ninth character designed (after Teams RWBY and JNPR).[https://youtu.be/tCGvH-oz7v8?t=1596 RTX 2016 RWBY Panel (Friday)] *Writers Miles Luna and Kerry Shawcross have confirmed that any visual resemblance between Salem and the original Winter Maiden (from the RWBY: World of Remnant episode "The Four Maidens") was a coincidence and unintentional.AfterBuzz TV *Given her name's association with witchcraft and her antagonistic nature towards Ozpin, it's possible she is based on or alludes to the Wicked Witch of the West from The Wizard of Oz. **Salem also shares a visual similarity with the Wicked Witch of the 1939 film; she appears to be dressed in all black. **Along with Ozpin, all the members of Ozpin's Group (which is dedicated to combating Salem) introduced so far allude to Oz characters; Qrow Branwen being the Scarecrow, James Ironwood being the Tin Woodsman, and Glynda Goodwitch being Glinda the Good Witch. ** The names of her cronies combined can be considered a team name, WTCH. This might have been connected to the Salem Witch Trials. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists